pinocchio's ordinary miracle
by fruitycat45
Summary: pinocchio and lee slow dance to "ordinary miracle" by sarah mclachlan


FARQUAD HAD BEEN DESTROYED FOR OVER A YEAR NOW. IT WAS CHRISTMAS EVE AND PINOCCHIO WAS THROWING A PARTY AT A RESTAURANT IN FAR FAR AWAY CALLED, "PINOCCHIO'S PIZZA PALACE!" ALL THE FAIRYTALE CREATURES THAT HELPED OUT AND WENT THEIR SEPARATE WAYS COULD FINALLY REUNITE. SHREK CAME OVER AND HELPED SET UP.

"HEY PINOCCHIO" SAID SHREK. "HI SHREK" SAID PINOCCHIO. SHREK LOOKED UP TO SEE PINOCCHIO ONTOP OF THE TREE. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" ASKED SHREK. "I TRIED PUTTING THE STAR ON AND I APPARENTLY GOT STUCK" SAID PINOCCHIO. SHREK GRABBED A LADDER AND HELPED HIM DOWN. "THANKS SHREK" SAID PINOCCHIO FINALLY REACHING THE GROUND. "NO PROBLEM. WANT ME TO HANG UP THE MISTLETOE?" ASKED SHREK. "SURE SHREK. IM GOING TO GET MORE WOOD SO THAT WAY THE PLACE IS NICE AND COZY" SAID PINOCCHIO BUNDLING UP.

PINOCCHIO WALKED OUT AND STARTED TO WALK OUT BACK. THEN FROM OUT OF NO WHERE, THWACK, HE WAS HIT BY A SNOWBALL. HE JUMPED AND TURNED AROUND TO FIND NO ONE THERE. WIERDED OUT, HE CONTINUED WALKING WHEN HE WAS ONCE AGAIN HIT BY ANOTHER SNOWBALL. HE BOLTED AROUND QUICKLY AND FOUND NO ONE THERE. HE SMIRKED AND TURNED AROUND AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO WALK. HE HEARD PEOPLE GIGGLING.

HE SAW FROM THE CORNER OF HIS EYES SNOWBALLS COMING FROM A TREE AND A GARBAGE CAN. HE SPRUNG AROUND AND CAUGHT THEM AND HE FLUNG THEM BACK. HE LAUGHED AS HE HEARD A SCREAM OF COLDNESS. "OK YOU GOT US. WE SURRENDER" LAUGHED A VOICE. RISING FROM THE GARBAGE CAN WAS RABBIT AND THE UGLY DUCKLING. "HEY GUYS! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" LAUGHED PINOCCHIO AS HE HUGGED HIS FRIENDS. "HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" ASKED PINOCCHIO GRABBING A LOG. "WE'VE BEEN GREAT. WE ARE LIVING TOGETHER IN A NICE CABIN IN THE WOODS" SAID RABBIT HELPING PINOCCHIO GRAB WOOD. DUCKLING HELPED TOO AND THEY ALL WENT INSIDE. FIONA AND DONKEY HAD JUST ARRIVED AND THEY WERE HANGING SOME ORNAMENTS. FIONA TURNED TO SEE PINOCCHIO WALKING IN. "PINOCCHIO! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" SAID FIONA GIVING HIM A HUGE HUG. "NICE TO SEE YOU TOO FIONA" SAID PINOCCHIO AS HE HUGGED HER BACK. "ARE WE CHOPPED BRAUGHTWORST?" CAME A VOICE. THEY TURNED TO SEE THE THREE PIGS SMILING. "HEY GUYS! MAKE YOURSELF WARM AND TOASTY" SAID PINOCCHIO. "SHALL WE GO GET READY FOR THE DANCE?" ASKED SHREK OFFERING FIONA HIS ARM. "OF COURSE SHREK. THE DANCE WILL PROBABLY START SOON" SAID FIONA. "YOU MISS LEE DON'T YOU?" ASKED DONKEY AS PINOCCHIO LOOKED AT A PHOTO OF HER. "OF COURSE I DO. BUT I DOUBT SHE'LL COME. SHES ALL THE WAY IN DULOC" SAID PINOCCHIO LOOKING AT THE PHOTO AND PUTTING IT DOWN. "I DOUBT THAT" SAID DONKEY BUMPING INTO HIM. PINOCCHIO SIGHED AND WENT TO GO GET READY FOR THE BALL. "I'LL BE BACK, I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE" SAID DONKEY. PINOCCHIO LOOKED BACK AT DONKEY AND GOT CONFUSED WITH THE TONE OF HIS VOICE. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. "I HAVE TO GET SOME EGG NOG" SAID DONKEY. "UH, WE GOT EGG NOG" SAID PINOCCHIO. "HEY YOU CAN NOT GO WRONG WITH EXTRA" SAID DONKEY. "GOOD POINT" SAID PINOCCHIO THINKING IT OVER.

ALL THE FAIRYTALE CREATURES ARRIVED INCLUDING PETER PAN, WOLF, GNOME, FAIRY GODMOTHER, SUGAR PLUM FAIRY, GINGY AND EVEN THE BLIND MICE GIRLS. PINOCCHIO STOOD THERE WITH RABBIT TALKING. "HELLO LITTLE DARLIN" CAME A VOICE. THEY TURNED TO SEE THE THREE BEARS COMING IN. MAMA BEAR RUSHED OVER AND WRAPPED PINOCCHIO IN A HUGE BEAR HUG. "ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO" SAID PINOCCHIO. "MY GOODNESS YOU LOOK HANDSOME" SAID MAMA BEAR. PINOCCHIO WAS FASHIONED IN A BLACK TUXEDO LIKE OUTFIT. "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" ASKED MAMA BEAR. "UH….FOUND IT!" SAID PINOCCHIO EYEING THE BLACK CAN OF PAINT UNDER A TABLE. "WE'RE BACK!" SAID DONKEY COMING THROUGH THE DOOR. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY US?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. "YOU'LL SEE" SAID DONKEY. EVERYONE EXCEPT PINOCCHIO WENT TO THE DOOR TO SEE WHO WAS OUTSIDE. THEY ALL GOT EXCITED AND MAMA BEAR CALLED FOR FAIRY GODMOTHER. "COMING!" SAID FAIRY GODMOTHER PUSHING PINOCCHIO ASSIDE AND MAKING HIM FALL FLAT ONTO HIS BACK. HE STOOD UP AND REGAINED BALANCE. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. HE THEN HEARD OOO'S AND AH'S COMING FROM THE DOOR. MAMA BEAR CAME THROUGH AND PUT A BLINDFOLD OVER PINOCCHIOS EYES. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. "GETTING YOU READY FOR THE SURPRISE OF YOUR LIFE" SAID MAMA BEAR PUSHING HIM FORWARD. "OK NOW IM NERVOUS" SAID PINOCCHIO. SHREK WAS DJ AND HE COULD SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON AND HE SMILED. "DON'T FAINT WHEN SHE TAKES THE BLINDFOLD OFF" SAID SHREK. "WHY IN PINES SAKE WOULD I FAINT OVER THIS SURPRISE?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. THEY STOPPED AND GOT INTO A DOUBLE LINE. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR BLINDFOLD OFF" SAID FIONA. HE REMOVED IT TO SEE ALL THE GUESTS IN A DOUBLE FILE LINE AS IF THEY WERE HIDING SOMETHING. "OK SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS GOING ON?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. EVERYONE STARTED TO SPLIT DOWN THE LINE. HE GOT MORE CONFUSED AND THEN THERE WERE TWO MORE PEOPLE. GNOME AND GODMOTHER STOOD TALL SO PINOCCHIO COULDN'T SEE. THEY SPLIT AND HIS HEART STOPPED AND HIS EYES WIDENED. STANDING AT THE DOOR INFRONT OF HIM WAS A SHORTRER WOMAN IN A GREEN SILK BALL GOWN AND A POINSETTA IN HER BEAUTIFUL BLOND CURLY AND SHORT HAIR AND HER EYES SPARKLED IN THE LIGHT OF THE ROOM. SHE STEPPED FORWARD AND SMILED. PINOCCHIO LOOKED AT THE WOMAN AGAIN AND NEARLY GOT TEARS IN HIS EYES. PINOCCHIO TURNED BACK AT EVERYONE AND THEY WERE SMILING. "HELLO PINOCCHIO" SAID THE WOMAN. HE SMILED AND BREATHED HEAVILY. "LEE?' ASKED PINOCCHIO ABOUT TO CRY. SHE SMILED AND OPENED HER ARMS. "OH LEE!' CRIED PINOCCHIO AS SHE HUGGED HIM CLOSE TO HER HEART. THEY BOTH HAD TEARS GOING DOWN THEIR CHEEKS. EVERYONE CHEERED AND CLAPPED. ALL OF A SUDDEN, SLOW MUSIC STARTED PLAYING. EVERYONE WENT TO THE DANCE FLOOR. PINOCCHIO OFFERED LEE HIS ARM. "MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?" ASKED PINOCCHIO. "I WOULD LOVE TO PINOCCHIO" SAID LEE WRAPPING HER ARM AROUND HIS. HE LED HER TO THE DANCE FLOOR. SHE CURTSIED AND HE BOWED. SHE WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND LAID HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER. PINOCCHIO WRAPPED HER HANDS AROUND HER WAIST. THE MUSIC STARTED AND PINOCCHIO LOOKED AT HER. "MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THIS ON THE BALCONY. THERE'S A TWO STORY PART OF IT" SAID PINOCCHIO. "OK" SAID LEE FOLLOWING PINOCCHIO. SHREK HAD HUNG THE MISTLETOE SECERETLY BUT WHAT PINOCCHIO DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT IT WAS AT THE BALCONY. HE PUT ON SOME MUSIC OF HIS OWN FROM HIS WOOD-POD AND THEY SLOW DANCED UNDER THE STARS.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" SAID PINOCCHIO AS HE SPUN LEE AROUND. "WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, IM ALWAYS IN THE MOOD FOR A GOOD PARTY" SAID LEE. PINOCCHIO AND LEE STOPPED DANCING BUT THE MUSIC CONTINUED. "ARE YOU OK PINOCCIHO?" ASKED LEE. PINOCCHIO LED HER TO THE BENCH AND SAT DOWN. "THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU. I HEARD RUMOR THAT YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND" SAID PINOCCHIO. LEE LOOKED AWAY AND SAID, "I DID. NOT ANYMORE I DON'T" SAID LEE. HE LOOKED AT LEE WITH CONFUSION. "WHY?" ASKED PINOCCHIO SQUEEZING HER ONE HAND. "I HAD TO. I TOLD HIM I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE" SAID LEE LOOKING BACK AT HIM. SHE STOOD AND WALKED TOWARD THE ENTRANCE AND HER HAND RESTED ON A GARBAGE CAN. PINOCCHIO JOINED HER. SHE LOOKED DOWN AT HER AND TO SEE A GLOVE COVER HER HAND. SHE LOOKED AT PINOCCHIO WHO WAS NOW STROKING HER CHEEK SOFTLY WITH HIS OTHER HAND. HE PULLED HER AWAY SLOWLY AND UNDER THE ENTRANCE. "LEE…I KNOW YOU LOVE ME. I CAN TELL IT IN YOUR EYES" SAID PINOCCHIO. HE PULLED HER CLOSE AND HUGGED HER. AND THEY LOOKED UP AND SAW THE MISTLTOE. "MISTLETOE" SAID LEE LOOKING AT HIM. PINOCCHIO WAS BREATHING HEAVILY NOW. SUDDENLY, THE SONG "ORDINARY MIRACLE" PLAYED. THEY HELD EACH OTHER. SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND HE DID TOO. THE NEXT THING THEY KNEW, THEY FELT THEIR LIPS MEET. SHE FELT HIS TOUNGUE ENTER AND HE FELT HIS LOWER LIP BEING PULLED INTO HER MOUTH. THIS CONTINUED AS THE WORDS PLAYED.

_**It's not that unusual  
>When everything is beautiful<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<strong>_

THEY PARTED AND IT STARTED TO SNOW. "ITS BEAUTIFUL" SAID LEE HUGGING PINOCCHIO. "AND IT'S A MIRACLE. JUST LIKE YOU" SAID PINOCCHIO. LEE TURNED TO HIM AND THEY CONTINUED TO KISS.

_The sky knows when it's time to snow  
>Don't need to teach a seed to grow<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<span>_

"YOU REALLY THINK IM A MIRACLE PINOCCHIO?" ASKED LEE. "YES LEE, YOU ARE MY ORDINARY MIRACLE… TO ME" SAID PINOCCHIO. SHE SMILED AND THEY STARTED TO SLOW DANCE AGAIN.

_Life is like a gift, they say  
>Wrapped up for you everyday<br>Open up, and find a way  
>To give some of your own<span>_

_Isn't it remarkable?  
>Like everytime a raindrop falls<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<em>

HE PICKED HER UP AND SPUN HER AROUND. MAMA BEAR AND DONKEY PEEKED THROUGH THE DOOR AND SMILED TO SEE THE TWO TOGETHER.

_The birds in winter have their fling  
>And always make it home by spring<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<span>_

"YOU'RE MY ORDINARY MIRACLE PINOCCHIO. FROM THE MOMENT YOU SAID…WE WAIT FOR MIRACLES" WHISPERED LEE. HE SMILED AND THEY STARTED TO WALTZ.

_When you wake up everyday  
>Please don't throw your dreams away<br>Hold them close to your heart  
>'Cause we are all a part<span>_

_Of the ordinary miracle_

_Ordinary miracle_

_Do you want to see a miracle_

"I LOVE YOU LEE" SAID PINOCCHIO. "I LOVE YOU TOO" SAID LEE. THEY KISSED AGAIN AND LEE POPPED HER LEG UP.

_It seems so exceptional  
>That things work out after all<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<span>_

THEY PARTED AND THEY WATCHED THE MOON COME OUT.

_The sun comes out and shines so bright  
>And disappears again at night<br>It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<span>_

HE SPUN HER AROUND AND DIPPED HER. THEY FINISHED THE SONG WITH A KISS.

_It's just another  
>Ordinary miracle today<span>_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LEE" SAID PINOCCHIO. "MERRY CHRISTMAS PINOCCHIO" CRIED LEE.


End file.
